The life of Peeta Mellark
by random person 42
Summary: Peeta Mellark is a normal school boy, who goes to high school. The hunger games never existed. This is how his life turns out. His best friend Katniss, who he has been in love with ever since he met her is falling in love with him. Also Gale, Glimmer and Madge are in it. Ok give it a go, its my first story so yeah...
1. Chapter 1

I wake up and yawn and look around my bedroom I grunt and roll over to see the clock on my bedside cabinet it's 7:15. Next to my clocks a picture of me and my friends. I never part with Katniss; I'm always at her side. We have been best friends. My friendship group consists of me, Katniss, Gale, Madge, Glimmer, My half-sister Delly and Foxface and Sometimes Katniss's sister and her best friend Rue but they are younger, so not always around. I roll out of bed and get ready for the day ahead.

I stand outside Katniss's front gate, waiting for her. All my friends live on the same street, also the street as our schools on, my mum and katniss's mum are teachers there. Most people have gone into school but we could get away with murder at our school – just because our mothers work here, so we arrive late all the time. I peer round at my school. A pair of arms fling around me, I know it's Katniss, so I spin her round before carefully placing her down. She laughs.

"I'm in a good mood today" she says cheerfully, pulling out her timetable.

"Right first we have your mum for maths, then my mum for English, then Spanish, followed by art, then finally PE." Katniss explained, she looked over it before sitting on the curb with a loud groan.

"I know it's a shit day right. And your mums gonna tell us off for being late, eh Peeta." Madge looking at me accusingly.

"Good morning to you too, where are my manners?" Katniss said sarcastically, I looked at Katniss. I thought she was really pretty. She had beautiful grey eyes and a perfect nose, dark brown hair that I really wanted to run my fingers through.

"snap out of it" Said Madge snapping her fingers in front of my face, Katniss laughed. I had been staring at Katniss, oops.

"looks like he has a thing for you Katniss" Laughed Madge. That struck something inside me and Katniss, we both looked up, shocked and stared at Madge.

"jeez guys you are totally creeping me out! I'll shut up" Madge said. We stood their awkwardly.

"Hey guys" Shouted Gale approaching us, breaking the silence, we all look around.

"Hey Babe" Madge said planting a kiss on each of his cheeks, leaving pink lipstick marks. I was jealous of Gale. He had sexy floppy brown hair and huge muscles and a handsome face. It was rare to see Gale without his top off, showing off his sexy six pack, every girl liked him. Madge was beautiful although her face was caked in make-up, her skirt was hitched up high, so you could see her crutch slightly and her hair in a messy bun, she was born popular girl, Madge and Katniss have been best friends from the start of reception, but I proudly have knowen Katniss since I was a baby. I have always thought, and still do think, Katniss is far to good to be my friend, let alone girlfriend. I come to my senses to see them all talking, Madge holding Gales hand, although Gale keeps sending flirty looks at Katniss, who pretends not to see. I step forward to join there chat and Katniss rests her head on my shoulder, I put my arm around her waist, this seems like a girlfriend/boyfriend act to others but me and Katniss just do it as friends, sometimes we even hold and Delly come skipping out my house. I look at my half-sister Delly, she is nothing alike to me. She just looks normal, she never really bothers with make-up and I don't blame her, but her skirt is hitched up, but not to far. I don't like my sister and I don't like her best friend even more, Glimmer, she is covered in more make-up then Madge and her hair has been straightened and her skirt so high, she might as well not bother wearing it. Glimmer just try's to be cool and sadly she's into me, she seems to think we're going out. Glimmer struts out, Winking at me then blowing a kiss to Gale, hitching her skirt up even futher. I tut. Then I see Foxface waddle out. Foxface is friends with Delly and Glimmer, but they're not very nice to her as she is quite fat. "so lets go!" said Gale and strutted down the street hugging Madge in one arm, Glimmer in the other before freeing them. Madge drops back to me and Katniss while Glimmer goes over to Delly and Foxface. Gale takes the other side of Madge.

We finally arrive at maths lesson and argue over who's going in first. I lose. I knock and look around the door, bracing myself.

"hey mum!" I say quietly.

"Peeta! You are half an hour late! You're an embarrassment! Come in find a comptor and go on my maths!" My mum says, we all go to a computer, everyone elses busy doing stuff on the computer, I sit down at one with Katniss, with Madge and Gale on the next computer next to Glimmer, Delly and Foxface. I allow Katniss to log on,

" hey guys check this out!" Gale says to us, we all look at his computer screen, he was on you tube, 'real ghost footage no joke' read the title to the video he was on we watched it. Halfway through Katniss's hand slipped into mine and I understood she didn't like it so I squeezed her hand comfortingly. I was the only one she would ever tell she was scared of it, maybe perhaps Madge. My mum came over.

"That doesn't look like my maths to me!" She said angrily "Gale you are distracting everyone! Go outside and you'll be back inside at break until you do five my maths tasks." Gale groaned as my mum shooed him out the class. I turn back to the computer screen and laugh about it, I let go of her hand to get to the computer mouse, although I don't want to let go, I never want to let go. She leans in close to my ear and I grab her hand again

"I'm not going to sleep for weeks, especially not tonight, can you sleep round?" Katniss said.

"mum can I sleep round Katniss's tonight?" I say behind to her. She looks at our hands and raises her eyebrows at me. I sigh.

"no mum, not for sex, just a normal sleepover." I sigh "ok" she says before going to shout at some poor kid.

Me and Katniss rush out of maths and wait for the others, once they are all out we start to walk away,

"come on Madge" Katniss calls.

"I'm waiting for Gale, he has to do 5 my maths tasks" Madge calls back, Katniss nods and we walk around the corner to our lockers, I get out my stuff and look around, Katniss was talking to Foxface, and Delly was still in her locker. "hey sexy" Glimmers voice said from behind me and I looked around and she's start proforming a sexual move. I look around for help as she started getting faster, I motioned to Delly who dragged her away. I sighed in relief and turned to see Katniss glaring at, she was literally steaming, I rushed over to her and patted her sholder to calm her. She jumped back and looked at me in shock.

"whats up?" I ask, concerned, was she jelous of Glimmer? Katniss leaned towards me and lightly kissed my lips, no tongues, our lips held a millimetre away from eachother while we both took in what had happened, I felt warm breath against me and I opened my eyes to see hers closed, she opened her eyes before running off round the corner giggling to Madge. Probley because she, like me, had just had her first kiss. I heard a scream behind me and Glimmer ran over to me

"WE ARE OVER YOU IDIOT, OVER YOU HEAR ME?" Glimmer shouted before running off crying. Delly ran after her and I rolled my eyes to myself. I turn around and see Katniss, Madge and Gale coming towards me. Gale was clearly moaning about my mum and Madge was nodding as if taking in his every word. Katniss was coming towards me and I didn't know what to say I was a statue unable to move. Gale and Madge passed me and Katniss grabbed my hand and pulled me along. She acted as if nothing had happened.

"Got English next haven't we? With my mum, she said today was gonna be a 'fun' lesson but teachers idea of fun is different…" Gina said. We headed to English.

The day went quick and soon enough I was knocking at Katniss's door. Her sister Prim answers

"Peeta!" she said and then Prims friend Rue came out to greet me "Peeta" Squealed Rue,

"Peeta!" mocked Katniss coming to the door.

"Katniss your _boyfriends _here" Said Prim, keen to get revenge. Katniss pretended to punch her in the back of the head before slipping on her pumps and kissing both Prim and Rue goodbye. I believe Rue basically lived in there house as she had truly wicked parents and siblings.

"Bye PimPim and RuRue" joked Katniss before stepping outside. I guess I and Rue got kind of close, seeing as we were often guests to the same house, I felt sorry for her as her stupid mother was my drama teacher and she was very mean.

"Bye Rue, Prim" I said hugging them both. As soon as me and Katniss walked up her path we heard our other friends down the road

"ooo, I'm that ghost from that video early" Gale said loudly enough for us to hear. Katniss grabbed my hand and I led her over to them.

"Hey guys, ready to go to the mount-tains" sang Madge. Katniss nodded.

"Who's driving?" Katniss joked; there was always an argument over it.

"I'll do it" Delly said.

"What the hell Del! You don't even have a driving licence!" I said angrily. She shrugged and got in the driving seat. Foxface went to go into the passenger's seat as no one could ever squeeze into a seat with her. The rest of us squished into the back seat. I made sure I was next to the window and Katniss sat next to me. Next to Katniss was Madge then Gale. Glimmer tried to squeeze in but that meant I was pushed against the door so much that it kept opening. In the end we told Glimmer to squish up with Foxface. Once we were all bundled in, Delly started driving. Madge started an awkward conversation.

"Katniss, why are you and Peeta holding hands? And some people said they say you kissing earlier, is that true? Are you guys together?" She babbled on.

"So basically you've been bitching about me?" Katniss pointed out.

"But you DID kiss earlier! There are too many witnesses for you to deny it!" Glimmer said in her stupid whining voice. Delly turned the music up loud. It was far too loud. Another song came on.

"ow god change radio stations I HATE this song" Glimmer said prodding all the dials with her fake nails. A slow love song came on. Delly turned it down. Gale showed off a bit. It was silent. A boring classical song came on. Glimmer moaned about Foxfaces's crisps smelling and spraying everywhere. We arrived. Delly pulled over and we all fell out the car relieved. Gale and Madge went off to have sex on some cliff, and Glimmer and Delly wandered around complaining about their hair. Katniss grabbed my hand and pulled me up a cliff. She started racing ahead, I was worried about her, but she was so quick, I could barely keep up with her. Katniss reached the top and ran along. I poked my head over the edge to watch her. I was tired out. Katniss ran over to me and hoisted me up and over.

"come on Peeta run in the cold night air it's so refreshing, I mean look at that beautiful night sky" She cried into the whistling wind, I looked up mesmerised, and smiled, I got up and ran along the edge, laughing and chasing Katniss. In the end we collapsed, out of breath. We lay next to each other panting and looking up at the sky. Katniss sat up suddenly and pointed in the sky.

"Look a shooting star!" she said, amazed. I peered over at it.

"What do you wish for?" I ask. She's quiet for a minute before saying,

"I wish to kiss you again." She said quietly.

"Me too" I whispered back and edged closer; I looked at her and kissed her. Not a quick kiss like before, a snog, we don't stop. We kiss and kiss and kiss, both of us realising how hungry we were for each other, each of our kisses getting hungrier and hungrier. Nothing could stop us. Maybe except…

"Oh my god! Peeta and Katniss! The rumours are so true, if I hadn't butted in you'd be ripping each other's clothes off!" Madge said peering over the cliff. I and Katniss had jumped apart, gasping, and shocked. We all stood there looking at the ground.

"Come on lets go, me and Gale had some great sex. I saw you running around from over there, I thought I'd come to get you." Madge said. She turned our back to us and started back down the cliff. I and Katniss avoided each other's eyes as we scrambled down after her. The ride home was quiet, we were all exhausted. When we got home Gale announced he was having a pool party tomorrow and we set our separate ways, I followed Katniss quietly into her house peering at the time: 11:03.

"Let's go straight to sleep" Katniss yawned.

I woke up on Katniss's bedroom floor in my sleeping bag. Katniss must have been scared as she had squeezed into my sleeping bag with me. I stroked her hair; it was so silky, soft. Her head lay on my bare chest. I was in my boxers; I looked to see what she was wearing: bra and knickers. I looked at her breasts, and then stopped myself. I thought about sex with her, I shuddered, and she awoke. We laid there for a bit, I was caressing her hair. She looked round and up at me, I took the opportunity and gave her a light kiss on her lips, it was supposed to be light but she pulled it into a snog.

"Let's get dressed" Katniss yawned eventually. We dressed and headed down for breakfast.

"Jeez, you two look tired, what time did you actually come home last night?" Katniss's mum said.

"9." Katniss lied.

"you couldn't have done as I went to bed at 10:30 and you weren't home" Said her mum.

"oh look time for school" Said Katniss getting up.

"since when did you care about school?" Prim said meanly.


	2. Chapter 2

Katnisses pov

_"do you Katniss j. everdeen, take Handsome amazing Peeta Mellark to be your loving amazing fab cute husband?" said Delly standing in white robes in the church._

_"Hell yeah!" I said_

_"Peeta kiss your bride!" Delly said. I looked up into Peetas eye as he bent down and kissed me, I kissed him back hungrily…_

I woke up with a smile on my face and I sighed, thinking about Peeta, he was so dreamy. I rolled out of bed onto the floor. I had been a week since he had slept round and I was falling more for him every day. We hadn't made any more moves, he was to shy and so was i. But I made sure it didn't show that I was to shy, I acted like he was my friend. I was often good at hiding feelings and I knew Peeta was getting confused about my feelings. I looked around my room and look into the mirror. My grey eyes met my reflections grey eyes and my scruufy dark brown bed hair looked like an afro, I pulled myself towards the bathroom to shower.

I lazily slouched into my place at the dining table in the kitchen and pulled over a bowl of coco-pops. Prim comes in.

"hey there sis!" Prim says

"hey there sis" I mimic. Prim face darkens. She sits on the seat next to me and tucks into her coco-pops, stuffing the spoon into her mouth and spraying milk and coco-pops everywhere.

"your gross" I said, edging away from her. She grins at me and I see all the food in her mouth. I turn away disgusted. My mum walks through the door and Prim immideatly snaps into innocent mode.

"morning mum" Prim says.

"morning angel, morning Katniss" my mum smiles at us and turns her back to us to face the coffee machine, I turn my head to look at Prim. She sticks her coco-pop ridden tounge at me. I look at my cereal. I push it away and rest my head on the cold table.

"Are you finished Katniss dear?" My mum asks. I grunt.

"have you actually had any?" my mum says peering into my bowl. I grunt again.

"Speak English Katniss, you know mum doesn't understand grunt language. Grunting is so unladylike. You only ever act like a lady around Peeta" Prim says. My head jerks up off the table and I look at her. She pulls me an innocent puss-in-boots face but I can see the glint of trouble in her eye. I get up and pick up my bag.

"I gonna go school mum." I say kissing her goodbye.

"ok darling, Prim let me get your bag and you can go and knock for Rue." My mum says before walking out.

"okay mummy." Prim said

Prim walked over to the front door and stood in front of it.

"move." I grunt.

"no." prim said.

"why?" I say glaring at her.

"why are you leaving so early lately? Is is the see Peeta?" Prim teased.

"why are you being such a bitch latly?" I say. Prim smile dropped and tears came to her eyes.

"Mummy Katniss, she, Katniss, called me a, mummy? Katniss called me a-" Prim voice ttrailed up th stairs, stuttering though tears. Now would be a good time to leave.

I pulled the door shut behind me I could hear Prim through a open window.

"and then she kicked me and punched me and push me to the ground" she cried dramatically. I ran to hide behind the bush so I could have some think, as Prim was right, it was way to early for me to go to school. I decide to head to Madges.

"Hello sweetheart! If your looking for Madge she upstairs darling. Ok? Do ypu know the way to her bedroom?" Madge mum says. I nod and run past her to the stairs.

"Katniss! You have to knock!" Was the first thing I heard when I entered Madges room.

"Soz Madge." I say and collapse on her huge double bed and begin to text Peeta my location.

"I mean look how hideous I am, I haven't put my make-up on yet." She said whilst curling her hair.

"you look hideous with and without make-up so I wwouldnt worry" I said throwing her pillow at her.

"how can you say that looking at youself? I mean, like, you don't wear make-up and that huge hideous spot on your forehead is visable to everyone." She was only joking, and so was I, but eiter way I looked at her bedside mirror. It was only a tiny whitehead. I gave it a squeeze.

"Its tiny, you bitch. And anyway who cares about spots?" I say. Putting savlon on my now sore spot.

"Peeta cares." Madge said. I sat up.

"does he?" I ask staring at her, trying to read her face for something. She chuckled.

"you know, you do an excellent job at hiding your feelings from Peeta. But not to everyone else. Soon someones gonna tell him you know." Madge said whilst chucking an eye pencil in the bin. I blushed. So everyone knew how I felt? I looked for a way to change the conversation without being too obvious. Luckily at that moment Glimmer came in.

"I cant believe Delly. How dare she be ill on the day of our English presentation! I'll have to do it alone." Glimmer cried and touched her forehead dramatically as if she was about to faint. Me and Madge exchanged looks then tried to keep ourselves from laughing. Until Madge stared at my forehead in horror.

"Oh. My. God. Did you squeeze that spot you had?" Madge said unable to tear her eyes away from my forehead. I nodded grinning.

"You are so gross." She whinned. I grined. There was a sob from the corner. We turned to look at Glimmer, who was standing by Madges window, looking up dramatically at the sky and letting the tears run from my eyes. I buried my head in Madges pink duvet to stop my self from crying with laughter at her dramaticness and need for attention.

"Glimmer, why are you crying?" Madge said I could hear the threat of laughter at her voice.

"My life has been turned upside down since… he left me." She said.

"Who left you?" Madge said not really paying attention any more as she was to busy sorting out her lip gloss.

"P-p-p-peeeeta!" The sobbing grew louder as she said Peetas name. My hands curled into fists at the sound of his name.

"Hate to break it to you love, but you and him were never together." Madge said placing her lip gloss on the shelf and turning to look at her. Glimmer turned around to.

"WE WERE! WE WERE IN THE HAPPIEST RELATIONSHIP EVER. WE WERE SO IN LOVE. BUT THEN SHE"-Glimmer pointed at me- "RUINED IT ALL" I jumped off the bed and looked at Glimmer, she looked pathetic, make-up smeered all over her tear ridden face and her shaking finger was pointed to me.

"I didn't do anything!" I said crossing my arms and raising my eyebrows at her.

"YOU DID BITCH. AND YOU KNOW YOU DID, YOU KISSED HIM. YOU KISSED MY BOYFRIEND." She bellowed. I pretended to yawn. She ran at me and I panicked and ran out the madges bedroom door. I slammed it behind me and bumped into Gale as I ran down the corridor. I fell back but then he caught me. He lifted me up. He smiled and flicked his hair back. Fab, now he thought we were having a moment. I pulled back but it was to late, his slobbery lips smashed into mine and he put his tounge in my mouth. It was horrid and tasted gross, I doubt he had actually brushed his teeth. I resisted and resisted scared I was going to be sick but he was too strong. Eventualyy he let me go, I bent over, catching my breath. I turned to leg it down the stairs but Peeta stood in my way. His face was the saddest thing I have ever seen, he didn't she the whole thing he just saw the kiss. I felt my face fall as I realised.

"Peeta-" I stuttered and he ran off down the stairs. I burst into tears and ran just as gales arms stretched out to pull me into another one off his 'kisses'.

I opened madges front door and looked left and right. No sign of Peeta. I could hear Madge and Glimmer arguing though Madges open bedroom window. I ran away to get away from it all.

I sat in English at the laptop, switching the slides of our presentation. Madge was explaining about shakesphere. I was bored, I looked around the class. Peeta was sitting in the front row, his head on the desk turned away from me, he was as bored as I was, and probly as sad.

"Katniss! Its your turn to take over." Madge said. I pulled myself out of the chair and up to the interative board. Madge took her seat at the laptop and turned onto a different slide. That bitch Glimmer had joined our group as Delly wasn't here.

"Plays that shakesphere wrote." I mumbled, Glimmer turned and started to read the long list aloud to the class. I tuned out. I looked at Peeta who was facing forward but staring into space, he had tears in his eyes. I imaged this moment if things were normal. He'd be pulling faces at me and I'd be trying not to laugh. I peered over at Gale in the back row, his feet up on the desk, his top half hanging off. He was clearly checking me out. I began to feel self-conscious and started to tug my skirt downwards and started to worry about my standing position. I was slouched so I pulled myself upwards so I was standing unnaturally tense. I felt even more awkward, I didn't realise it was turn to speak so Glimmer punched me unneccicarily hard in the arm.

"Bitch, it's your go, I'm not reading all of it as its your powerpoint." Glimmer murmured to me.

"Sorry, _bitch" _I murmured back and poked out my tounge at her. I turned back to the class, and smiled casually. They all looked back at me but th only one I could truly focus on was Peeta. His eyebrows were raised and you could tell he was trying to hide his smile but when he saw me looking he turned away ans started talking to Foxface, who was next to him, her bum bulging off the edges of her chair.

"Sorry everyone." I said and turned to the board to see what I had to read.

"OMG. How am I supposed to read that, it's clearly copied and pasted off wickipedia." I hissed at Madge (but everyone heard). Madge shrugged.

"Right you can read it yourselves, tell me when your done." I saidto the class and slouched against the wall. Madge and Glimmer stared at me in disbelief. The teacher stared at me angrily.

"Right I think we've heard enough girls, go back to your seats and see me after class." The teacher said. I ran back to my seat next to Madge in the corner by the window.

I sat there and waited while the rest of the class filed out the classroom. All that was left n the class was now me, Glimmer, Madge and the teacher (Mrs Hedley).

"Right girls, I am sure" –the teacher was cut off by Glimmer.

"Miss, I didn't even make the powerpoint so can I go." Glimmer said, casually picking at her nail varnish. That's when I noticed Peeta by the door. Who was he waiting for? Me? Was he finally going to listen to me?

"Yes Glimmer, you may go, please note you will be presenting next lesson with Delly." Mrs Hedley Said. Glimmer rushed out the room before she could reply. I watched as she closed the door behind her and watched as Peeta greeted her, I watched in disbelief as Peeta and Glimmer walked away togetrher with Foxface plodding along behind. I looked at Madge, who looked at me surprised. Peeta hated Glimmer. Always had. Why would he wait for her? Me and Madge exchanged some shocked looks.

"Alright Miss Everdeen?" Miss Hedley said. I look away from Madge to her and nod uncertainly. I had no idea what she had said.

"yes miss." She remined me.

"Yeah miss" I said and got up her eyes folloed me and madge out the room. I pulled the door close behind me.

"What did she even say?" I asked Madge, although I didn't care. Madge shrugged, she clearly had something else on her mind.

"What the heck was Peeta doing with Glimmer?" Madge thought aloud.

"I dunno, why does it matter." I said pretending I didn't care.

"Peetas acting weird, have you guys fallen out?" Madge said looking at me suspiciously.

"Yes." I said. A straight answer. I hoped she would get the note I didn't want to talk about it. I glanced at her. She had gotten the note, but was curiuos.

"why?" Madge said pretending not to care that much. I ignored her and yawned.

"come on" I said and ran ahead to the cafeteria.

I walked in and looked at the big table in the middle. Our table. There sat Peeta, his arm slung around Glimmer. He was looking at me. As soon as he saw me he leaned onto Glimmer and Kissed her hungrily, I could see her hands slipping up his top, which make him kiss her harder and press her more into the chair. The cafeteria was noisy but all I could hear was Glimmers sighs and Peetas ragged breath, it was so loud I couldn't bear it, the sighing and breathing. I swear it was getting louder. It had to stop. I turned and flee out the room and as far away as I can get from it. I finally found an empty classroom which I ran into and sat down, Madge came in a few seconds later. I burst into tears as Madge slipped into the seats next to me. She was breathing heavily from running. Once she had stopped panting she looked at me. Looking at her made me cry harder so I turned away.

"how dare he break your heart." She said angrily and passed me a tissue, I took it but didn't use it. I let the tears fall. Was this how Peeta had felt?

"He will not get away with breaking my best friends heart. Wait here Kat. Ok?" Madge said, Getting up. She walked around the desk towards the exit.

"No wait Madge." I called out to her. She turned around in the doorway, her arms crossed, a deermined look on her face.

"Yeah babe." She said

"Don't go after Peeta." I said looking at her sternly, although she was blurred thought my tears.

"Don't feel bad babe. Look what he done to you. Why don't you want me to go?" Madge said. I looked at the floor and murmured

"I broke his heart first."

She was staring at me, her position unchanged as if she was frozen. Her eyes bulged out of her head as she stared at me sjocked. After a while she spoke up.

"what happened?" she was basically whispering. I could tell that she was now worried about Gale, and her own relationship. I ddidnt look at her. She silently came and sat next to me.

"Was it Gale?" she whispered. I shook my head. I was lying to her. Poor Madge. She deserves better.

"Oh. Who was it then?" she said, I could hear the relief in her voice. I heard the thud of running feet and Gale appeared in the doorway.

"hey babe, hey Kat." He said, his voice was wobbling, I could tell he was wondering if I had told Madge.

"Hey there baby." Madge said, she wa staring at the floor in her own world. He slowly walked in, he looked uncertain and as if he was walking in on something private. In slow motion he sat next to Madge.

I gave him a look to say I hadn't said a word and he sighed in relief and pulled Madge onto his lap.

"What happened then, Katniss?" Madge asked looking up at me ignoring the fact that she had just been pulled onto gales lap and letting him stroke her hair.

"oh look time for maths." I said standing suddenly.

"no its not." Madge said, raising her eyebrows.

"yes it is" Said Gale, standing up making Madge stand with him. She looked at him angrily.

"Gale its not." She said, rolling her skirt futher up.

"Babe, honest, we have to go." Said Gale making his way out. Madge rolled her eyes and followed him, she shot me a look saying I'd be hearing about this later.

It was maths and I was sitting next to Peeta, next to him was that bitch Glimmer and opposite me was Madge, opposite Peeta was Gale and next to Gale, opposite Glimmer was Delly. Foxface was squished on the end between Delly and Glimmer. Peeta could be like Gale if he wanted to. Normally he didn't want to. Today he did. He was eating in class when he was supposed to, eating crisps, like Gale, and occasionally flick a crisp at random people, then laughing loud making it obvious it was him.

"Yes, right on the head!" Gale said loudly. Him and Peeta laughed and Peeta flicked another crisp in the poor girl called Lucy's head. She glared at him, picking a quaver out of her hair. This wasn't the Peeta I knew at all. Delly wasn't here so foxface was sitting in her seat so she didn't have to sit on the end.

"Hey, fat one, foxface, got anything I can flick at people so I can show Melark over here not to challenge the awesome crisp flicker, which is me." Gale said whilst taking off his top, causing small gasps from Glimmer and Madge and a few other girls that happened to be looking. Foxface delve into her bag and pulled out a massive bag of wotsits.

"Thanks." Gale said snatching the packet. Soon there were crisps flying everywhere. Then Peetas mum confiscated the crisps and Peeta and Gale were arguing over who won.

"It was me." Gale said plainly.

"Look babe, I think Mellark won this one." Madge said. Peeta made a loser sign at Gale.

"Yeah my amazing boyfriend won." Glimmer said hugging Peeta. Something of the old Peeta flicked in his eyes. Regret maybe. Sadness? He glanced at me, then seeing I was looking his way, quickly looked back a Glimmer. I pretended not to care but pressed to hard on the paper and my pencil broke in half. It gave a snap and everyone looked at me. Madge looked as if she felt sorry for me and Gale looked grumpy still because he lost, foxface was to busy eating a chocolate bar, Glimmer was smirking and Peetas expression was unreadable. I chucked my pencil on the floor and pulled another out of my pencilcase which was supposed to be acting as a wall between me and Peeta but wasn't working at all.

"Mum!" Peeta said and threw a rubber at her to get her attention. Please don't tell me he was going to tell her I threw my pencil on the floor.

"Peeta. Bad boy, don't throw rubbers. What is it?" Peeta mum said licking her hand and patting down his newly scruffed up hair. Peeta blushed embarrassed.

"um… urm… well…" Peeta stuttered and looked at me, he smiled but then remembered we weren't friends and remembered what he was doing. He put his feet up on the table and said

"can I sleep around my angel Glimmers house tonight?"

"well I suppose" She said not really concentrating as some other kid was chucking paper out the window.

"score." Peeta said, high fiving Glimmer.

"hey Peet, I know a contest that I'll easily beat you in." Gale said smirking.

"name it." Peeta said spiking his hair back up.

"Guy with the biggest abs." Gale said flexing his big muscles, I tried not to listen to the many gasps and giggles.

"What?! Are you telling me to take off my top and get girls to vote?" Peeta said stunned. Gale nodded and everyone turned to Peeta. I grinned. That's what you get when you try to be Gale. Peeta pulled his top over his head, everyone stared. He chucked his shirt behind him and I couldn't help peeking at him, I didn't believe what I saw, what he was hiding, even Gale was gasping and I may have let a gasp slip, I didn't notice what he had before but I bet Gale wasn't so sure about winning.

I watched as Peeta and Gale went round asking everyone and I watched as they approached the last person, Glimmer said that Peeta had 13 and Madge said Gale had 14. I watched the poor girl as the boys flexed their muscles and tried to get her on their side. Her name was Anne and she was bullied by my friends, by Madge and Gale and Delly and Glimmer. I had never said a word to her myself by me and Peeta stood by and watched. Watched her suffer.

"Come on baby. How can you resist these babys." Gale boasted kissing his muscles.

"Come on Anne, you know im the nice one" Peeta said flexing his muscles. But looking at him, me nor anne was entirely sure he was still the nice one. Anne looked at Gale before pointing at Peeta timidly.

"yeah!" Glimmer screamed kissing Peetas face leaving a pink lipstick mark. Peeta blushed and thanked Anne.

"come on you haven't even won yet." Gale said. Peetas face fell.

"B-b-but… it was a tie… theres no one else to ask!" Peeta said being so obvious he was lying. Gale looked at me and then Peeta looked at me. I felt my eyes widen as the two topless boys came towards me. I backed up and found myself against a wall.

"Look there is no way"- I was cut off by Gale.

"Come on babe, you're the decider!" Gale spoke dramatically.

"Yeah Katniss its all down to you." Madge said, flicking back her hair and clutching Gales muscly arm. I sighed. I knew my answer, I thought it was Peeta, but I couldn't pick him could i?

"You already know my answer. You already know the one ive always loved." I said before whispering "Peeta" I coulnt believe I actually said that. I don't bother looking at there faces, I walk away and sit in my seat.


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry this is a really bad chapter… hopefully the next one will be better, PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW, thanks**

Peetas pov

I watched her as she quickly scribbled down her work. The girl I have always loved just confessed her love for me.

"Peetie poo! We win poo poo!" Glimmers voice screeched out. I nodded and she kissed me on the cheek before childishly clapping her hands.

"my little poo poo that came out my powdered bum!" Gale mimicked and kicked someones empty chair on its side. I lisrened out for Madges laugh which always came after Gales mimicking but it didn't come. I looked around for Madge. She was by Katniss comforting her. Katniss looked angry. My mums voice suddenly rang out

"Can everyone sit down and write down the homework now." Now this was awkward. I slowly walked over and waited as madge slipped out my seat next to katniss and made her way back to her own seat.

"right your homework is to do this sheet on the area of circles. Has everyone got a sheet infront of them?" my mum said waving a stupid sheet about. Im sure if I done some poking about my mums office I'd find the answer sheet. I stuffed my stuff in my bag and joined the massive crowd running out the room, it was now lunch time. I walked down the corridor and into the cafeteria, I sat at the large table in the middle and looked arounfd for the girl I couldn't get out of my head. I watched her as she walked into one of the cafeteria doors and out of another to the door thjat led to only one room, Cinnas.

Cinna was the youngest teacher in the school and was always flirting with girls. I stood up.

"um guys I have to go text someone. Im gonna go to Cinnas corridor." I said.

"Peetie poo? Do you want me to come?" Glimmer said standing up.

"No I'll be fine." I said running away from her. I walked into the quiet corridor and along to the door, I looked through the glass window. There she was, my katniss talking to this man. I watched as he began flirting with her almost immediately, that's when she moved for the kill, she leaned forward and pressed her lips to his. I gasped as he pulled her in closer and kissed her hungrily. I watched as his arm reached for her boob, he groped it as they kissed and soon he got tired of groped her clothed boob, his hand slipped up her top but then he pulled away and pulled his hands away with it, I thought it was over, but then he laid her down on a table and started to climb on top of her. He was about to position himself when she slid back from underneath him and grabbed her bag, she pulled out a slip of paper and handed it to him. He looked disappointed and motioned to his trousers, and began to pull them down but she shock her head and said something that looked like 'not now'. She done the 'call me' sign and headed towards the door. I fled back into the cafeteria and sat down. Two seconds later she appeared. I watched as she walked away straightening her top. I felt my arm being tugged at and looked around to see madge.

"We need to talk." She said I let her pull me away. We were soon over by some lockers.

"OMG, did you see anything?" Madge said looking desperate.

"What?" I said.

"Well duh. You saw her with Cinna, what happened?" Madge said. I ducked my head and explained every detail.

"Jeez this has gone really far" Madge said almost pulling out her hair. I nodded. Next thing that happened katniss walked in, madge ran over to her and then Glimmer and Gale walked in.

"Peetaaaaa" Glimmer screamed and ran to me. This was perfect, katniss was in the room and it was payback time. I grabbed Glimmer and pulled her into a kiss. Something told me this wasn't enough. I decided to pretend she was Katniss. I ran my finger through her brown hair and pushed her up against the locker, I kissed her so hard and listened to her groan as I gave her love bites on her neck, I kissed her and kissed her and kissed her.  
"I love you" I whispered, we were both gasping for breath. I ran my finger through the brown hair. But then I came back to real life and found my finger running through blonde hair.

"I love you to Peetie poo poo" Glimmer whispered back. I backed away. The bell rang. At least I didn't have next lesson with Glimmer

"I'll be expecting more of this action tonight Peeta" Glimmer said before running off a separate way.

The rest of the day dragged by slowly., and the more I was dreading going to Glimmers. I walked out of school alone.

"Hey Peeta." A voice cam e from behind me. I turned to see Gale.

"Hi Gale." I said

"We need to speak" Gale said.

"Ok" I said suspicious

"Look, you know you and Katiss hate eachother because of that kiss me and Katniss shared? Well its stupid and I thought you should know that she loves you, and that it was me that kissed her and she resisted the whole time and that the look on her face when you ran away. I just thought you should know because I think you two should be together because you were made to be." Gale said. I nodded and felt stupid, why were we both hurting eachother? Gale began to walk away, I grabbed his arm.

"Wait-Gale? Do you love, um, you know, Madge?" I asked. Gale looked at me and I watched as his mouth opened and close like a fish before he turned and walked away. I took that as I a no.

I woke up and yawned, I hadn't slept at Glimmers last night, I had canceled it. I listened to the sounds of birds and some musical laughter outside my window I already knew who it was by the sound. I got out of bed and walked to the window, and looked out. It was out the back behind my house, after my garden there was a road that had been long aboandoned and closed off to cars, behind that road was fields, lots of them. I saw Katniss, her hair in a lond braid down her back, she was with Prim and Rue. Prim was wearing Katnisses old-looking black roller skates, Prim was clinging to katnisses arms as Katniss edged Prim forward. I watched as Prim pushed her away and started edging forward by herself. Katniss walked along beside her even though Prim kept pushing her away. I opened my window so I could hear what they were saying.

"No. What if you fall?" Katnisses says reaching out for Prim as she straightens herself back up. Prim pulled away from Katniss.

"I don't need help! I can do it alone!" Prim says, just as a wheel on her skates hits a small stone and she falls forward onto her hands and knees. Rue and Katniss run to her.

"Prim?" Rue says helping to pull Prim up. Prim shoved them away fgrowning.

"I am fine guys. Oh and by the way I can stand up on my own." Prim says stubbornly. Rue smiles.

"Prim sometimes you should accept help." Rue says.

"I am an idependant person Rue. Who likes to do things alone." Prim says looking at them both. Prim turns around and skates the other way.

"See im getting the hang of it" Prim says proudly, she turns to head back towards them and spots me in the window.

"Look its Peeta!" Prim says wavig to me, I smile at her then look at Katniss who scowls at me. I look at her and begin to mouth something to her but she turns and pulls Rue and Prim inwards towards the fence. Soon I can only see the tops of there heads over the fence. I could see a bit of brown hair for Katniss and some blonde for Prim, who I couls only see because her skates gave her a height boast. I watched the top of there heads for a bit before getting dressed. Prima nd Rue both have a day off school today, but me and Katniss don't.

I don't know whats wrong with me. I knocked on Katnisses door. I Knew she was still out the back. I watched the handle go down then move back. I look up to see Katnisses mother.

"Come on in Peeta" She says smiling. I walk in quietly. She looks at me and sighs.

"Finally you two might make up, I mean look at you both, your lost. Its all jealously, jealousy, jelousy. Why do you keep on hurting eachother?" She says. I look at the floor.

"Anyway im gonna go, otherwise ill be late." She says.

"Bye Peeta." She says walking towards the door.

"Bye." I say, I sit there and wait. Suddenley there is a loud noise and I jump.

"Katniss. Kattt-nissss, you have just recived a text from your bfflad, Yeah your bestie, who you love. Just answer the damn text Katniss. XOXOXOXO" Madges voice rings out from Katnissses iphone on the table. I smile, I was there when Madge recorded it and set it as her personal text tone without Katniss knowing. I pick up Katnisses phone. Katnisses ringtone for me is the song "I think I want to marry you" by Bruno Mars. Which Madge also set. I look at Madges text:

Madge my bfflad xoxoxo:

Just threw up over the dining room table. lol. Dunno why. I feel fine now but my mum says I have to stay off school. Im not complaining. Hahahaha I get a day off school. See you tomoz unless you come over, love you bestie, xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo xoxxoxoxooxxo

I swipe the swipy thing on the phone and I have to enter the passcode, I know it, unless she changed it. Me and Madge had set her passcode, I remember. Katniss went to get us drinks and Madge got hold of her phone and we changed it. It was 'MadgeandPeetaaremylife'. I enter that in and it accepts it. She didn't change it. Phew. It takes me to Madges texts, I scroll threw them

_Hows my heartbroken bfflad? Xoxoxoxoxoxoxo_

_Shut it Madge. Im not heartbroken._

_You are babe, admit it xoxoxoxoxoxox_

_Never would I love that jerk._

_Yeah he is being a jerk isn't he. Xoxoxoxoxox_

_*sighs at incredibly stupid bfflad*_

_What? Xoxoxoxoxoxox_

_YOU ARE SUPPOSED TO COMFORT ME AND TELL ME THAT EVRYTHING WILL BE OK AND HE WILL STOP BEING A JERK SOON_

_Ok, soz babe. Will do later xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo_

_Bitch._

_lol_

_:P_

_OMG So you do have feeling for Peeta? OMG OMG OMG oxoxoxoxoxoxox_

_-.-_

_OMG_

_Katniss has left the chatroom._

_We are texting babe, Im not that dumb._

I cant bring myself to read anymore. I have been a jerk but so has she. I hear the back door open and soon Katniss walks in. She undoes her braid and completely ignores me. She lets her hair fall over her shoulders. She looks stunning. She looks up at me and raises her eyebrows before sighing and saying

"What do you want Peeta?" She says, her hair in curls around her unreadable face. I shrug and clear my throat.

"Madge texted." I said handing her the phone. She just stares. I put the phone on the table cautiously. She sighs again and looks at the floor.

"Look Gale explained." I said and pushed her chin upwards so I could see her face. She kept her head in the air for a minute before letting it drop back down.

"Yeah well you could have just listened to me." Katniss says, picking a bit of grass off her jumper and placing it on my shoulder before turning away.

"Im sorry" I say pathetically. She doesn't say anything for a while.

"Why did you see Cinna, Katniss?" I ask her.

"To make you jealous. But you cant speak, you went round Glimmers for sex" She says casually.

"I canceled it." I said.

"and?" She said.

"when I kissed Glimmer, I imagined she was you." I said now it was me who tured away and looked at the floor.

I see Katniss pick up her phone. I watch her carefully. She just turns, picks up her bag and walks away. I run after her.

"Katniss wait!" I say. She is in her porch, she turns around and raises her eyebrows.

"What?" She says her phone in one hand, her bag in the other. I don't say anything I just take her face in my hands and kiss her before she can react. I just kiss her and pull her to me, against my body. I am stronger than her and hold her tight and she trys to back off and push aaway. I hold her and don't give up. Eventually she gives in and starts hungrily kissing me back. What seems like an hour later I break away gasping for breath. I don't back up, I just stand there and feel her breath on my cheek.

"You…" She began quietly. I stepped back and put my fingers to her lips before she could carry on.

"Shhhh, just forgive me and I'll forgive you" I said quietly. She stayed quiet.

"Fine. But only if you kiss me again." She says. I kiss her and she kisses me back. We must look so strange, just kissing loads in Katnissses front porch. When we finally stop, I don't take my arms away from her. We just stand there. She leans her head against my cheast.

"You're the apple to my crumble." She says. I can feel her shaking with silent laughter and soon I burst into laughter to.

"Great. Now where did you get that one from? Have you been listening to Madge and Gale lately?" I said. She stepped back and nodded.

"We need to get going." Katniss says looking at her watch.

When we get into school, we head straight to science.

"We haven't had science in ages." I say, as I hurry down the corridor, holding hands with Katniss.

"it wasn't that long ago, anyway we have a new seating arrangement." Katniss says. We turn the corner and bump into Gale. Awkward. The very guy that caused our argument.

"What are you doing?" Katniss asked, her face grim.

"I got moved down a set in science." Gale said.

"ha ha" Katniss said beginning to laugh. Gale looked around.

"is madge here?" He said peering behind us. Katniss stopped laughing.

"Why? Did she go down a set as well?" Katniss said worried. Gale shook his head.

"Good. She not here." Katniss said. I hear the fast clip clop of high heels and Glimmer appears at the end of the hall.

"Gale! I got moved down as well!" She said. Then she saw me.

"PEETIE POO, I was looking for you baby, and then I knocked at your house and your mum-" She saw Katnisses hand in mine.

"PEETIE POO! HOW COULD YOU! YOU IDIOT CHEATER WE ARE OVER FOREVER! WE ARE NEVER EVER EVER GETTING BACK TOGETHER!" Glimmer ran down the corridor crying. She stopped halfway and turned to look at me.

"It was all to make her"- she looked at Katniss-"jealous wasn't it Peeta? You used me. You bitch." Glimmer said before strutting off. When she was out of sight Katniss spoke.

"She thought she was all clever calling you a bitch. You can't call boys bitches." Katniss said hiding a laugh.

"I got to go." Gale said walking off down the hallway. Katniss shrugged and carried on walking.

Katniss slowly opened the science classrooms door.

"Hey sir, sorry we're late." Katniss said edging in the room. The teacher, Mr Vernon, face fell.

"Miss Everdeen and Mr. Mellark. I have just finished organising the tables. Now we have nowhere for you two. Go and sit at the spare table at the back of the room." Everyone looked over to the lonely table pushed up against the back wall. We walked in slowly and around the tables. Mr Vernon turned and began writing something on the whitebored. I edged around a chair and then tripped on someones bag, I grabbed hold of a girl called Charlotte to keep myself up and then Charlottes chair fell back onto the floor as she was rocking back on it. I fell on top of Charlotte, who was on the floor. I pushed myself up.

"Im so sorry Charlotte" I said and pulled her up off the floor. She scowled and pulled her chair up before sitting down and rubbing her head. I bit my lip and carried on walking. Katniss, who had clearly been holding her laughter in, burst into laughter.

"You come in late and disrupt class and then make a lot of noise crossing the classroom! Tell you what just go work out in the corridor." Mr Vernon shouted. Me and Katniss hurried out the classroom and sat at a small table.

"What are we supposed to do?" Katniss asked flicking a bit of plastic onto the floor. We waited and soon the door opened.

"right, you can work from this textbook. Page 126 to 127. You should have your workbook as you took them home last lesson for revision." The teacher said and chucked two books down onto our desk. He walked back into the classroom and shut the door. Katniss groaned loudly. I snorted.

"Was that a groan or a cow noise?" I laughed.

"Obviously a groan as cows go"-Katniss breathed in-"MMMOOOOOOOOO" The door at the end of the corridor opened and a younger girl walked in and walked past up to her classroom. Katniss was paused in mid moo, her mouth in an large O. As soon as the girl was gone we burst into laughter.

The door opened and out came Mr Vernon. We stopped laughing immediately.

"You two are driving me crazy you haven't even opened your books and your laughing so loud that you must be disrupting every classroom in this corridor!" He said. I looked around there was only two other classrooms, one of which was empty, the other, very far down the corridor.

"Now Miss Everdeen, go sit at that table." Mr Vernon said pointing at a tiny table in the corner with some very dusty fake flowers on.

"What! But Mr Vernon that table isn't even supposed to be sat at!" Katniss moaned. Mr Vernon raised his eyebrows and she pulled her chair and bag over to the table. Mr Vernon passed her a book and went back inside. I peered over at the book and turned to page 126. I read the title, 'reproduction'.

"Katniss have you read this?" I ask. She looked at me.

"Read what?" She asked.

"What we have to write about." I said. She grabbed her book and opened it to page 126.

"oh no" She said.

"Question one: What is the name of the male sex cell?" She read out loud. She opened her work book and began writing. I watched her.

"Urg, theres not enough room on this tiny table" Katniss groaned and shoved her books away from her. The books knocked off the vase full of fake flowers and smashed the vase in a cloud of dust. Katniss gasped. I peered in the classroom door.

"Mr Vernon didn't notice!" I said, hurrying over to her and picking up the broken glass.

"Yeah but what do we do with it?" Katniss said also bending over to pick up glass.

"I'll put it somewhere, give it here" I said and she put her glass carefully ontop of the glass I was already carrying and then the flowers, I ran into the boys bathroom and dumped the glass by one of the toilets. I ran back to find Katniss sitting with Mr Vernon. I gulped.

"Hi Sir." I said, sitting down slowly on my chair.

"Where were you?" He asked.

"I just went to the toilet." I lied

"You should have asked. Anyway it's the end of the lesson, and you haven't written a thing Mr Mellark." Mr Vernon said looking down at my empty book. It was the end of the lesson? Me and Katniss must have arrived pretty late.

"Just go." Mr Vernon sighed. I shoved my pencil case in my bag and practically ran offdown the corridor with Katniss. We started running faster when we heard Mr Vernon say

"Is that… glass?".


	4. Chapter 4

**Katnisses pov:**

"Come on Peeta, shes been off for ages." I say.

"Yeah, which is why I think shes bunking." Peeta says kicking a stone as we walk up Madges driveway. I ring the door bell. The door opens. Madge had been off all week now. It was now the weekend.

"Hello darling, is it Madge you want? Shes in her room, you'll be glad to know shes feeling better." Madges mum said before moving to let us through.

"Madge" I called into her door before walking in.

"Hey Katniss, Peeta" Madge said. She didn't seem like her normal self.

"Wassup sister" I said walking over to Madges bed.

"Katniss I need to talk." Madge said. We both look awkwardly over at Peeta who sighs and walks out the room.

"What?" I ask her.

"Can I read your Science homework?" Madge asks.

"What my pregnancy one?" I ask confused. She nods. I fish it out my bag. She read it aloud.

"Month 1: Tender breasts, morning sickness, cramp, tiredness and missing period are the main ones. Month 2: need a wee a lot, tender, larger breasts, tiredness, headaches and morning sickness are the main ones… Oh gosh Katniss, what I've been thinking is right, I'm bloody two months pregnant!" Madge says, her tears drop on to my homework. I don't know what to say.

"I have been randomly sick for around two months, but I've been able to hide it, but the other day I didn't know it was coming so… yeah… and basically ive had most of them symptoms." She said collapsing on the bad. If I thought about it she hadn't seemed right recently, she was always very tired and less boisterous and she would have terrible mood swings and go to the toilet more, and also moan if anyone went near her boobs, even if by accident. Was I a bad best friend not to notice?

"And look" Madge said jumping up and lifting her top. I knew what she meant so I searched for a bump.

"Madge I cant see anything!" I said, but I wasn't looking properly as I didn't want to believe it as much as she didn't want to believe it.

"No Katniss, look close, its only tiny, but you can see it!" Madge insisted. She was right, I could see it.

"Have you tried a pregnancy test?" I ask.

"That what I was wanting to do with you." She said, dropping her top and walking over to her desk. I was scared, what can I do to be a good best friend during this time? My thoughts were intrupted by banging on the door.

"Hey, am I aloud in yet? You haven't forgotten about me have you?" Peetas voice called. I looked at Madge.

"Yeah come in then Peeta." Madge called to him. Peeta walked in.

"So you've finished your conversation on girl only stuff? What where you talking about then? Periods?" Peeta asked, sitting on Madges bed.

"Yeah, more like missing periods." Madge mumbled at the floor.

"Who missed their period?" Peeta asked. I looked at Madge.

"What does it mean if you miss your period?" Peeta asked flicking some fluff onto the floor.

"That your pregnant." I answered. Peeta gasped.

"Madge are you really pregnant?" Peeta asked. She nodded.

"What are you going to do?" Peeta asked.

"Get an abortion I guess, hopefully without my parents finding out." Madge said.

"Madge, you cant have an abortion without your parents finding out!" I said. Madge sighed.

"I didn't really want an abortion, I kind of hope the baby's a girl. And we can all live happily and me and Gale will be together forever and raise our own little family. And our first child will be called Effie, Effie Hawthorne." Madge said stroking her bump. Me and Peeta exchanged a look. Gale had been hanging around Glimmer a lot lately. Me and Peeta had even seen them kissing, and we were pretty sure they'd had sex. I just hadn't plucked up the courage to tell Madge about her outrageous boyfriend. I looked at her rubbing her tiny bump, talking to it. She really had thought it though. She loved Gale but we all knew he didn't give a shit about her, and I knew he wouldn't want a thing to do with this baby. I looked at Peeta. 'tell her' he mouthed. I shook my head. So he took matters into his own hands.

"Look, Madge?"- Madge looked up –"Gales kind of falling out of love with you, hes kind of falling for Glimmer." Peeta explained awkwardly. I could see Peeta really didn't want to hurt her feelings, and was trying to make it sound like Gale actually loved her once. I watched as Madges face fell and tears exploded out of her eyes as she crumpled onto the floor. I ran over and put my arms around her. We sat there for ages, me with my arms around Madge, Peeta holding her hand, the other hand was wiping away the constant tears. When she calmed down at bit, I led her to the bed and sat her down. That's when she first said something.

"He never loved me did he? I built up my own little fantasy and it led me to believe that he loved me back. I automatically blocked out the thoughts of wondering why he never really replied when I told him I loved him, in my mind, I heard him saying it back… I was stupid." Madge cried, Peeta opened his mouth to say something, but then closed it. There was no point lying to her. She was right, he never truly loved her. I watched as Madge laid back on the bed and sobbed. I looked outside as the sky got darker and darker. And eventually Madge cried herself to sleep, I just stood there as Peeta tucked her in. Peeta turned to leave.

"Peeta! We can't just leave her, what will she do when she wakes up." I said in an angry whisper. Peeta frowned.

"I suppose. Are we going to stay here over night then?" He whispered back. I nodded, and went to madges walk in wardrobe, in there is where she kept her sleeping bag, I knew from when I slept round. I dragged it back and unrolled it, me and Peeta could just about squeeze it together. We got in and Peeta began texting his mum. I guess I'd better text my mum. What would I put?

_Hey mum, sleeping round Madges house, shes going through a very hard time. Love you x ill text when im coming home xoxoxox_

There we go. I looked over at Peeta. Our bodies were pressed together and I was getting rather hot. We had kept our clothes on of course.

"Is it okay if I turn the light off Peeta?" I whispered.

"Yeah." Peeta said rolling over. I slid out and made my way over to Madge's bed. I turned off her dim bedside light, I catch a sight of her face, black mascara and eye pencil was all down her face and all over her bed. Her tears had dried on her face. I should wipe over her face but I don't want to wake her. I switch the light off. I head back to the sleeping bag and climb inside.

"Night Katniss." Peeta says.

"Night." I say back. Peetas lucky, he can't see Madge. I blocking. But I can see her perfectly in the moonlight. Maybe I should pull her curtains, but I don't want to leave the warm sleeping bag. I sniff, holding back tears. Poor Madge. This was probley the worst day of her life so far. Gale meant so much to her. In some ways I felt her pain. A tear escapes my eye and runs down my cheek before dripping onto the sleeping bag. It was so uncomfortable sleeping on the floor, I feel Peetas arm slide around me as he realises im crying. It feels better to have him.

Peeta fell asleep almost immediately but I couldn't sleep. Peetas light snores were soothing but I kept looking at Madge and soon I needed the toilet. I slipped out the sleeping bag and made my way to Madges ensuite. The shelves were lined with loads of make-up and the bin was overflowing with make-up wipes. I sat on the toilet. My own period was due tomorrow. I eventually go back to the sleeping back and snuggle into Peeta and fall asleep.

I wake up before everyone else and I just lay there, waiting. At one point Peeta rolls over and pulls me closer and really hugs me, I try to get out but his grip is too tight. I just lay in Peetas arms awkwardly and then his hand moves and rests on my boob. I groan to myself. I reach over to get my phone. I have some messages. From Gale. I go to look at them. He sent them at six am. I scroll through.

_Hey sexy! That was some great sex last night! How about you come over for somemore, like, right now! I wanna hear you scream again, it makes me so hard. OOOh my, just thinking about it. Sending you some pics so you get in the mood on the way. 8== 0.._

(1 attachment)

(1 attachment)

_7am Saturday_

_Hey babe, why haven't you come over?_

I stare at the screen confused then open attachment one. I gasp. It was Gale standing one his bed naked, with his hair scruffed up and 'me after last nights fun' written at the bottom. I come off it quick. I look beside me at Peeta. He was still asleep. I open attachment two. This ones worse. My Iphone freezes on the picture as I desperately whack the screen trying to get off the picture. Fab. Now I was stuck on this picture. It was Gales erect penis and him in the middle of rubbing it, at the bottom it says 'Thiis is most likely the biggest penis in the whole of europe'. I face the phone down.

"Oh god help me." I whisper as I scramble at the lock button, trying to turn my phone off. Peeta rolled over, but kept his one hand on my boob.

"What up, Kat?" Peeta grumbled opening his eyes.

"Nothing." I say sliding my phone onto the floor face down. Peeta stretches and as he does he grops my boob and squeezes it. I bite my lip. He has no idea that hes groping me, hes still half asleep. He frowns as I look down at his hand and his eyes follow mine. He gasps and pulls his hand back.

"Im so sorry Katniss." He says. I look around at Madge. Still asleep. I take his hand and slide it under my top and rest it on my boob.

"I like it there." I say and start kissing him. He doesn't kiss me back.

"Come on Peeta! I want you." I say hungrily and start kissing him urgently. He doesn't resist this time and I let him roll on top of me and we kiss. Peetas hand is still on my boob. I slide my hand downwards towards his pants and slide it in. I then realise what im doing. What has come over me? That picture of Gale sparked something deep down. Something to do with being a teenager. I slide my hand out of his pants before I touch anything and stop kissing.

"What is it Katniss?" Peeta says. He nibbles at my bottom lip. What do I say? I want him now. Badly. I shake my head and carry on kissing him. Peeta was hungry. I wonder how long he'd been holding up this sudden need. But by the feel of it, he was letting it all out.

"Can I go inside you?" Peeta asks between kisses. I consider it.  
"Fine." I say. I roll down my trousers in the sleeping bag, as far as they need to go. Peeta looks at me. Theres hunger in his eyes. He looks out of control… But who cares. For once I feel like a teenager instead of my normal, in control self. My boring self. I don't expect it. And I gasp loud as he enters me.


	5. Chapter 5

**So... this is a short chapter. Hope you enjoy...**

Madges pov:

I wake up feeling shit. I open my eyes and stare at the ceiling. I hear banging on the floorboards. Someone must be here, but I told them, they weren't aloud in my room. Then I hear gasps and groans, both male and female. I peer around. There was Katniss and Peeta having sex IN MY SLEEPING BAG. I dontg know what to do. Lucky the sleeping bag is over them. I cough a little. No response. They seem to be in their own little world. They seemed to be happy. Like I once was. But I wasn't truly. Because the boy I loved didn't love me back. Katniss was lucky. Her boyfriend had loved her from the start. I roll over and find myself facing a picture of me and Gale on my bedside cabinet. I was sitting on his lap and had my arms around him. He had his arm around me but his hand rested on my boob. I was smiling at the camera. He was looking inbetween my legs. He couldn't see much of course but I was wearing a skirt. I now hated Gale with all my heart. All he cared about was sex. Sex. Sex. I felt tears come to my eyes. And then that sadness turned to anger and I felt it boiling up inside me. I lift the photo and chuck it at the wall. It smashes and falls to the floor. The groans stop. Peeta sticks hiss head out the sleeping bag and goes red.

"Um.. hey Madge… your awake." He says awkwardly. I nod and slide out of bed making my way to the bathroom. I look into the mirror as I hear scrambling back in my bedroom. I place my hand on my bump.

"We are gonna be just fine Effie, just fine. Who needs your daddy? We'll run away together and live happily away from that monster" I whisper to the bump. I look at the bump. I sigh. Effie was all that was keeping me together right now. Katniss was only reminding me. She didn't mean to of course, but having sex on my bedroom floor only reminded me of Gale and what we had. I walk out to see Katniss. She was standing alone in my bedroom, dressed, and rolling up the sleeping bag.

"Wheres Peeta?" I ask. Katniss frowned and looked at the door.

"He had to leave. Quickly." She said and her whole mouth broke into a large smile as she whispered excitedly to me.

"Im not a virgin anymore!" She said. Katniss was in really high spirits.

"Yeah, did you use protection?" I ask kicking at some screwed up clothes grumpily. Katniss bit her lip.

"Well no. It wasn't really arranged. But its unlikely first time isn't it?" She said looking up at me hopefully. I shrug. She picks up the sleeping bag and goes to return it. I see her phone on the floor. I pick it up. There is a picture of a dick. And that's the dick ive always loved. The one id never forget. On Katnisses phone. I click back and read recent texts. I feel tears well up in my eyes. That bitch Katniss. How could she? She was supposed to be my best friend. I look at the ceiling and let out the loudest most angriest scream ever.

"GET OUT OF HERE KATNISS! GET OUT!" I screech. I watch as she rushes out confused.

"What? WHats wrong Madge?" She asked rushing over to me. I pick up her bag and chuck it out the window before repeating.

"GET OUT KATNISS! NOW." I shout and shoo her out. I go to the window and watch her leave confused. I am still holding her phone. The maid knocks at the door and I let her in.

"What is it dear?" She asks.

"Tell everyone in the house not to llet anyone in. No one. Not even Katniss or Peeta. Or Gale." I say stearnly. She goes to argue but I frown. She nods and rushes off to tell everyone. I sit on my bed. Now there is no one I can trust. No one. Except Effie. Except my daughter.

"I don't need them Effie. I never did. I have a plan though. We must stay cooped up in here, so we can still get food and water and shelter. Then when your seven months. We run. I don't know where yet. But we'll be fine. We'll be just fine." I hold the bump. I hated them all now. Idiots. I here russeling outside my window and peer out. Katniss was back. With Peeta. And not far behind them was Glimmer and Gale. Katniss must know they were there. I bite my lip.

"Acctually Effie. Lets skip that plan. And leave now." I say. Grabbing the biggest bag I have and stuffing it with make-up. I rush down into the kitchen and stuff food in.

"What do babies eat Effie?" I say. Ahh chicken. I can eat that raw cant i?

"You wont need anything will you Effie? And when you pop out when I go to the toilet, you can have some chicken." I whisper to her. My mum had told me when I was little that babies come out when you go to the toilet. This was going to be as easy as anything. I creep towards the backdoor and open the key.

**Yeah... Madge has gone a bit insane... anyways hope you enjoyed, will be uploading new chapter soon hopefully!**


End file.
